


You Won't Get Rid Of Me

by swampthot



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swampthot/pseuds/swampthot
Summary: short prompt fill from anonymousCharlie wakes after a nightmare and talks to Dee about it.





	You Won't Get Rid Of Me

Charlie awoke gasping.

Not for the first time that week, but they had all been for decidedly different reasons (namely, Dee’s head between his legs). This time, though, it had absolutely been a nightmare, and he lay there, shaking, not able to mentally scrub over the visions from his nightmare. They seemed imprinted on the back of his eyelids.

Staring wide-eyed into the darkness, Charlie rolled over into a fetal position, like he always used to when he was younger, and he was trying to hide from-

“Charlie?” Dee said with a groan. “Quit making so much noise. It’s 3 AM.”

“Sorry,” he said with a whisper.

After a moment’s pause, Dee spoke. “Did you have a nightmare?”

“Yeah.” He tried to sound nonchalant. “I’m fine.”

Dee sighed, and scooted a little closer to him. “What was it about?”

“I don’t know.” His voice cracks, presumably because it’s roughened from sleep. “I was trying to- I was running from, uh- Someone, and you weren’t there.”

“That doesn’t sound so scary,” Dee mumbled. “Woulda been scarier if I was there.”

Charlie snorted.

After a couple minutes of just lying there, Charlie figured she was asleep, and whispered, softly, into the darkness, “I thought I lost you.”

A pair of warm arms wrapped around him and he immediately jumped, cringing at first away from and then right back into Dee’s embrace. She pillowed her head in the crook of his neck just so, just the way Charlie secretly loves, spooning his smaller form, enveloping him in warmth.

“You big baby.” She pressed her lips into his skin, so softly Charlie wasn’t even sure if it was a kiss. “You’ll never get rid of me that easy.”

**Author's Note:**

> hooo sorry its so short but i had fun writing it !


End file.
